1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner device for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
As an air cleaner device for a vehicle, there is known an air cleaner device in which an air cleaner case is composed of a body-box and a lid member, and an element is interposed by and positionedly fixed to the body-box and the lid member (for example, refer to JP-A No. 2001-221113).
The body-box is provided with an element housing portion which houses the element and is provided with an annular step portion around a peripheral edge portion thereof. The element is interposed by the step portion and a peripheral edge portion of the lid member.